Il faut choisir
by alicja21
Summary: Rogue se rend compte qu’il a des sentiments pour Hermione mais il se sent coupable par rapport à son amour de toujours : Lily Evans…Parviendra-t-il à tourner la page et aller de l’avant ?


**Voici ma première fic avec le couple Rogue/Lily Evans dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé, très triste je trouve…**

Encore une fois, il avait échoué. Elle avait été si proche de lui durant un instant que Severus aurait pu la toucher…

Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, des yeux verts se matérialisèrent à son esprit : à chaque tentative, quand il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments, le visage de Lily venait le hanter….

Pourquoi Rogue se sentait-il coupable d'en aimer une autre ? A cette pensée, le maitre des potions se prit le visage entre les mains…

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ce serait la trahir ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues… Que devait-il faire ?

Severus revoyait encore son sourire, l'odeur de son parfum et son caractère. A cette allusion de sa Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de rire… C'était Hermione Granger tout craché ! Même tempérament, même joie de vivre, même travailleuse… Bref, le portrait de Lily.

« Que dois-je faire, Lily ? Je t'aime tellement ! Tu me manques… Par ma faute, tu n'es plus ! » Rogue éclata en sanglots. En effet, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était mort à sa place ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?????!!!!!!!!! Il aurait donné sa vie pour la sauver ! Il ne l'avait pas fait…Et aujourd'hui, elle était morte !

Avec le temps, une autre fille avait prise sa place : Hermione Granger. Rogue la haïssait pour cela mais en même temps il l'aimait. Il la voulait au plus profond de son âme : se pouvait-il qu'il l'aimât simplement parce qu'elle ressemblait à Lily ?

L'ancien Mangemort se sentait perdu ne sachant que faire… devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? Mais Lily ? Que penserait-elle si elle le savait ? Le haïrait-elle ? Serait-elle contente pour lui ? En vérité, il ne connaitrait jamais la réponse…

Cela l'attristait ; il aurait souhaité savoir si…Si ça laisserait Hermione indifférente….

« Pfff ! tu divagues, mon pauvre Severus ! Bien sûr que ça la laisserait indifférente : elle a Saint Potter ! » lui disait sa conscience. Rogue serra les poings ! Potter encore et toujours lui ! Il détestait aussi bien le père que le fils ! Pourtant, Harry avait récupéré ses yeux…Dès qu'il le regardait, c'est elle qu'il voyait…Son amour, son souffle de vie !

Par amour pour elle, il avait décidé de le protéger. Aujourd'hui, il devait tourner la page : le passé, c'est le passé. Rogue devait se concentrer sur l'avenir et l'avenir, c'était Hermione…..

Pourquoi l'amour était-il si compliqué ? L'ex-Mangemort poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient partagés : Granger l'agaçait à être une bibliothèque ambulante, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard , qui plus est, la meilleure élève de l'école !

Rogue était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée des cachots s'ouvrir. En levant les yeux, il se figea : encore elle ! Granger le pourchasserait-elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?! Non ! il ne devait pas permettre cela ! Séverus devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et après, tout serait terminé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il la devança :

« Petite impertinente ! on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?! » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

La réflexion laissa Hermione perplexe tandis que Rogue continuait sur sa lancée :

« Je vous déteste Miss Granger ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Il avait exprimé cela avec un tel dégoût …

Sans prévenir, cependant, le professeur se mit à hurler :

« JE VOUS DETESTE PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes… Avait-elle bien entendu Rogue lui dire qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à la critiquer ? ! c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il devenu fou ?

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse faire un geste, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Hermione fut trop surprise pour faire quoique ce soit quand Rogue se détacha d'elle brusquement.

« Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger…Malgré l'amour que je porte à Lily Evans, je ne puis m'empêcher de vous aimer. Vous lui ressemblez énormément : je l'ai compris dès que je vous ai vue le premier jour mais je refusais de l'admettre… alors, je vous ai persécutée pour que vous me haïssiez »

En levant les yeux vers elle, Rogue vit qu'elle avait la tête baissée. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur, lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder :

« Regardez-moi Miss Granger »

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui, en disant hésitante :

« Je…Je vous aime aussi professeur »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit un vrai sourire éclairer son visage. Il n'y avait désormais plus besoin de parler, leur cœur le faisait à leur place et leurs bouches se scellèrent une nouvelle fois…

Rogue savait désormais que jamais il ne pourrait oublier Lily, mais il se sentit le cœur plus léger car Hermione l'aimait, il savait qu'elle serait là à ses côtés pour l'épauler durant les moments difficiles et à chaque instant de sa vie !

**Fin !**

**Alors ?**


End file.
